


What I meant to say

by lil_1337



Series: Hidden Meanings [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-29
Updated: 2005-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre writes to Trowa but what he says and what he means are two different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I meant to say

What he said

_What he meant_

 

Dear Trowa,

I was glad to hear your flight back to L3 was uneventful and that you were able to sleep for most of it. I enjoyed your visit and hope you had a good time as well. I'm sorry the weather was uncooperative but this is our rainy season and it was much needed.

_I enjoyed having you with me and wanted to really show you a good time but I couldn't work up the courage to do it. The timing of the rain was perfect as it gave me an excuse to keep us home most of the time. Sunday morning when you ran out to get the paper and your wet clothes clung to you I thought I would die from desire. You were so beautiful standing in foyer dripping wet and laughing._

I am looking forward to seeing you again in a month when the circus makes its way here. You may end up having to do an encore performance just for the family, as everyone is very excited about going. Speaking of which, how are the plans for "jazzing up" the act going? Have you and Cathy decided what you are going to do yet?

_I have gone on and on about how wonderful you are that the family is dying to see you in action. I know you are a risk taker and like the adrenaline rush of performing but please be careful and stay safe._

I spoke with Duo yesterday and confirmed that he and Heero are planning to host Thanksgiving again this year. Wufei has already tentatively agreed to attend and I plan to if I can get away from the office. Are you going to be able to get away for the weekend? It would be nice to have everyone together again for a few days.

_I want to spend the holiday with you even if it is not one I celebrate because having you and the rest of the guys in my life is the thing I am most thankful for. I know I can talk Wufei into claiming the couch again so we have to sleep together in guest room._

Rachel's birthday party was messy, tiring and loud. It was the perfect party for a two year old. I can't believe how big she is getting. We played pin the tail on the camel, tag, musical chairs and of course dog pile and tickle Uncle Quatre until he begs for mercy. The birthday girl managed to get cake all over herself and several of her cousins before getting cranky and being put down for a nap. She adored the plushie bear we picked out and insisted on having it with her before she would settle down to sleep.

_I want you to feel like you are part of my family because as far as they are concerned you are. It was so much fun dragging you through toy stores and making you help me shop for Rachel’s gift but nothing could match the pleasure of being able to tell her it was from uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa. It just felt so right._

Iria insisted I let you know that she is not happy that you did not come by to see her. I explained that it was a short visit and with all the rain we stayed home and relaxed. She said she would forgive you this time but not to let it happen again.

_She knows how I feel about you and understood that I was being a greedy bastard and did not want to share._

How is Cathy doing? Has her cold gotten any better? When she is up and around again could you have her email me the recipe for the peanut butter cookies? Jasmine latched on to the last one and insists on having the recipe. I can understand why, they are some of the best I have ever tasted.

_I not only want you to be a part of my family but I want to be a part of yours too. My sisters would accept and love Cathy as much as they do you._

Austin’s called a few minutes ago to let me know the bike finally arrived. Apparently there were some problems with the shipping arrangements, which resulted in the delay. Its two weeks late and I am a bit disappointed that you were not able to get to take her out for a spin. Maybe when you are here for the show we can sneak away for a few hours so you can see what she can do. I need to pick up another helmet when I am at the shop anyway since I'm sure rides will be requested.

_I know you love motorcycles as much as I do and I want to share this wonderful piece of machinery with you. I am planning a long ride that lets me cuddle up to you, a picnic lunch and finally telling you how I feel._

Work has been busy as always. I am still putting in long days but it finally feels like I am making some headway in proving myself. Last quarter's numbers were good so that goes a long way in my favor. There are some new directions I am interested in taking the company but I need to make sure the support is there before I approach the board. Some of them are risky but promise to pay off quite nicely in the future. There is one project in particular that I would like to discuss with you but we can talk it about it when I have all the details in place.

_The long hours help keep me from thinking about you and what I want to be doing to and with you. At least if I am accomplishing something at work it keeps me from brooding over all the things I have not accomplished in my personal life and how painfully lonely I am. I am hoping this project will catch your attention and you will want to be part of it because that is why I went after it. You have a place here if you want no matter what you decide about the relationship._

I need to sign off now so I can get to the bike shop before it closes. Take care of yourself and see you soon.

_I love you_

Quatre 


End file.
